Is it Fate?
by Summertime Mist
Summary: Maximum Ride is a loner who has never had anyone, and never needed anyone. Fang is a loner with a secret mission...and a secret past.The two's paths cross one night. Is it an accident? Or is it fate? Rated T for Tattoos McGee ;D
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Just so everyone is clear, this is Max's point of view. **

**Pretty much AU; Max and the flock all have wings, but they've never met.**

**Enjoy! :)**

I'm all alone. There was never anyone there for me, no one who cared. Well, I don't need anyone anyway. I can take care of myself.

I'm flying high in the sky. It's nighttime, so no one should be able to see me. I seriously need a shower, it has been a few days.

_Rrrrrr-umble _

Oh, food. I need that, too.

I dip down into an alley, where it seems pretty deserted. I start digging through the trash (just for the record, I'm not a dumpster diver ordinarily. I DO have standards. I just so happen to be behind a grocery store, and they throw away things that are only one day past their expiration date. So, don't judge!) I score a few bananas and some slightly stale chips. Just as I sit down to my gourmet meal, I hear footsteps. I quickly stand and look around. Six or seven big guys with tattoos and baseball bats are walking toward me.

"Hey, babydoll," One of them calls out.

"Get lost," I hiss.

"Hey baby, take it easy. What's your name?"

"The name's 'Nonya'."

"Nonya?" He asks. "Nonya what?"

"Nonya Business. Now, leave me alone." I begin to walk away, but they move in front of me.

"Leaving so soon?" I can get a better picture of this guy now. His face is scarred, and his arms are covered in vulger tattoos, and names of several girls.

"Move it." My voice is icy and low. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

"Oh yeah?" Tattoos McGee says. He moves so close to my face I can smell his rancid breath. "Whatcha gonna do about it, sweetheart?" He grabs my wrists and bends them backwards.

Just as I'm about to flip this guy over into his friends and roundhouse kick their faces, a dark figure comes out of nowhere.

"I suggest you let go of the girl," the dark figure says.

_Who's he calling 'girl'? I wasn't some kid! _ I would say something, but I decide to see how this plays out.

"Pffft, right. Get lost, kid." Tattoos turns back to me.

"Alrighty then." The dark figure is behind the guy holding me before his friends have time to react. The figure in black (which I know see is a guy) is pressing the jerk's pressure points under his ears in one second, and Tattoos is on the ground in two. I gladly kick the figure on the ground, and I have the pleasure of hearing all the air rush out of him.

I turn around to face the other goons, but they've already gone. _Talk about loyalty._

"So, you're welcome".

Oh yeah. That guy who 'saved me'.

"I have news for you, buddy. I'm no damsel in distress. I could've taken care of myself back there," I huff.

"Suuuure...looked like you had it under control, there." He grins a big toothy smile.

"Ugh. Thanks for the help," I say brusquely as I pick up my food and few belongings.

I'm starting to walk away when he grabs my shoulder and says, "Wait."

I stiffen. "Take. Your. Hand. Off. Of. ME."

Mister Hero is amused. "Or _what_?"

I grab his hand and flip him over me. He hits the ground with a loud thud.

"Oww..."

"Yeah, _that's_ what I'm gonna do about it. Do me a favor and leave me alone, uhh... whoever you are."

"Wait!" He scrambles (or whatever he did; it was probably too slow to be describe as scrambling) to his feet. He shuffles in front of me and sticks out his hand.

"I'm Fang."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two is here! :D**

**Enjoy!**

"I'm Fang."

The guy in front of me is slouched over, and it looks like he just might fall over. Since he is hurt, I decide to be polite. I grab his hand and give it a shake.

I was right, as it turns out. He falls forward, right on top of me.

The two of us topple to the ground, and I am soon crushed under his weight.

"Get...off...me," I wheeze. I must admit, I don't sound too threatening, but this guy was practically sitting on my lungs!

"Sorry!" He rolls off of me and I get to my feet.

I look down at him. 'Fang' must've hit the ground harder than I thought. His face, paled in comparison to his dark clothing, is twisted in pain.

"Are...are you alright? I'm sorry I flipped you, if it means anything," I put out a hand to help him up, and he gladly takes it.

"Thats okay. You just took me by surprise, that's all." He gives me his most dazzling smile as he gets his balance back.

_Oh, great. THIS again. _"I'm _**so**_ sure. Well, I'll be on my way." I start back toward the streetlamp lit sidewalk.

"Wait!" he calls, and this time he holds the physical contact. "Just...let me talk to you a second."

I could act like I have somewhere to be, and places to go, but honestly, a break from the monotony of my life sounds enticing.

I whirl around to face him. "Alright. But make it quick, I have things to do." _Like fly, and breathe, and live._

"Okay. It's just...I haven't talked to anyone but my imaginary friend in forever."

"You have an imaginary friend?" I start to think of a way to end this conversation soon.

"That's besides the point. The point is, I'm lonely. Do you want to grab dinner with me?"

_Dinner with a lonely stranger who has imaginary friends? I'm not __**that**__ desperate, am I?_

My stomach decides to cut it. _GRRR-owwwwllll._

"Alright. But you're buying."

_Okay, maybe I am._

"Awesome. Come on, I know a diner with the best burgers you've ever had." I start to follow Fang, and quickly fall into step beside him

_Am I really going to dinner with some weird guy I've never met before? What if he's a deranged killer? Or worse?_

I glance at him, as if his looks will tell me his supposed secret plots, and notice his eyes are black. Like, pitch black. I've never seen eyes like his.

"I can see you admiring my dashing good looks." He smirks and turns toward me.

I quickly turn away. "As if." I hope the darkness covers up my blush.

One filling meal later, Fang and I are left awkwardly standing outside the diner, 'Betty's Burgers.' We barely talked during dinner. Well, now that I'm thinking about it, we didn't talk at all, except to order. And order we did! Fang was right, the burgers at that place _were_ the best burgers ever. And they were huge. My stomach is so used to minimumal nutrition from trash that it is distended, and I can hardly keep awake.

"Well, I should probably get going. Thanks for dinner." I smile at Fang.

"Yeah, me too...hey, will you see me tomorrow? I really need your help with something," He looks at me pleadingly.

"I dunno...I mean, I barely know you."

"Don't worry, I'm not some creeper," Fang promises.

"Isn't that what all the creepers say?"

He laughs loudly, a little _too_ loudly. "I guess. But I'm telling the truth. Whaddya say?" He gives me a puppy dog face, complete with a stuck out bottom lip.

Fang looks so cute, so handsome, I don't even remember saying yes. I am too wrapped up in his mesmerizing eyes...

"Okay then! See you tomorrow, at 11:00 a.m. in the alley that you kicked my butt in."

"Sounds good." I'd probably be sleeping there tonight anyway.

"See you later, Maximum." He walks away whistling, and soon dissappears around the corner.

Later, I'm drifting off to dreamland in my sleeping bag in the alley, when all of the sudden it hits me like a ton of bricks.

I never told Fang my name.

**So, what do you think? Tell me if you hate it, tell me if you love it, tell me if you dream about unicorns frolicking on the moon, I don't care.**

**Just, please review! :)**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter three.**

**Sorry if you read it like bad writing. I meant to write it like Max's dramatic thoughts .So think DRAMA! DRAMA!**

**Play some intense, building background music if it helps. ;)**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

_How did he know my name?_

I'm freaking out. I don't know why anyone would know my name. I haven't uttered my name since I escaped from the School three years ago.

_They wouldn't dare let the public know about me._

Would they? Were people searching for me at this very moment? They sent these freaks called Erasers after me at first, but I hadn't seen hide nor hair of those beasts since the third week after my escape.

All I know for sure is that I have to get out of here.

I'm so paranoid. I'm grabbing my stuff and running out of that alley like an army of Erasers is trailing me. Suddenly I realize I don't have my baggy jacket on, the one that covers my wings. The streets are deserted, but I drop my stuff and franctically pull it on anyway. My mind is teling me, _someone will see, someone will see! _ As soon as it's zipped up, I start to snatch my things off the ground.

I hear footsteps.

These footsteps aren't 'casual-late-night-stroll' footsteps, either. They're pounding footsteps; someone is running toward me.

I turn on my heel and sprint away. I've abandoned my things and any thought of returning for them.

Adrenaline is pumping through my veins, and my feet hurt from hitting the concrete so hard.

I think the footsteps are getting closer.

I'm so wrapped up in my thoughts of getting away, I don't know where I'm getting away _to,_ or _how_ I'm going to get there. I try to hone in on one thought:

_Get to an isolated clearing. Get to an isolated clearing._

But there is nothing but an endless stretch of road spread out before me. Maybe if I can get to another alley...

No such luck. I glance at every alley I run by, but the one I slept in seems to be the only one that was actually open. The ones I pass now are all gated shut.

_How am I going to escape?_

The footsteps are extremely close; my pursuer is almost upon me.

"Max! Max!"

_Is that Fang?_

I start to run faster, but I'm already running at Maximum Speed. (**Yes, yes, I know. I'm **_**soooo**_** funny.)**

_I knew he was a creeper. Why did I talk to him? Stupid! Stupid!_ I mentally thunk myself in the head.

"Max! Stop!" Fang is so close I can hear him gasping for breath.

"Stay away from me! I'll call the cops!" A lie, obviously. I've never even owned a cell phone.

"Max, wait. You've gotta hear me out!"

"How did you know my name?" I'm glance back and am surprised to see that he is only a few feet behind me.

"Let me explain! Stop...running!" He is breathing heavily, and I'm sure he has to be out of breath by now.

_Good. Out of breath equals slowing down,and slowing down equals my chance to escape!_

I'm getting worn out, too, though. My calves hurt, I can't feel my feet, and my chest is aching.

Suddenly, I only hear my footsteps.

_He's stopped. Fang gave up!_

Even though my brain tells me to keep running, I can't go on right now. I slow down to a stop and turn around. Fang is doubled over, trying to catch his breath. I continue to watch him until he straightens.

"Max!" He begins to jog toward me.

"I have a knife!" And I did. About five blocks back in the backpack I left when Fang started chasing me.

His eyes widen; he wasn't expecting a threat. But he puts his hands up in the 'you've got me' sign. "I just need to explain myself. Please, give me a chance."

I'm apprehensive, considering this was the same guy who's been chasing me all over Timbuktu. But after a ten-minute staredown, I relent. "...Okay." He starts to walk toward me. "But _you_ stay over _there._" I add.

He sighs, but stops his advance. I sit down and settle in for his explanation. _This better be good._

"I've been looking for you a long time." He pauses as if I am supposed to respond to his crazy statement.

"...Okayyy..." Honestly, I'm a little wierded out.

"You see, Max, I'm part of a secret orginazation designed to take down the School."

_Now _I was interested. "Yeah?" I call out.

"Yes. And we need your help."

"With what? I can't help you. I mean, why me?"

He chuckles. "I think you know why, Max. You're not like other girls."

"I don't..."

He begins to walk toward me again, but I don't stop him. He sits down about two feet away from me.

"Max, we need your help to change the world."

I look down at my feet. "The world? I'm not sure if you've got the right girl. I mean, sure I have -"

I stop before I say it out loud. I look up at Fang, only to see him staring right back at me.

After a few minutes, I realize he is waiting for me to continue. "How did you even find me?" I ask, changing the subject.

He smiles and says, "You see, Max, I could track you and follow you everywhere you went. Every town you've hidden in, every move you made. I was there. Watching."

I swallow and look at him hard. "How? And this time give me a straight answer."

He grins and stands up. Fang shrugs off his jacket and looks down at me.

"You see, Max, I'm just like you."

With that, he turns around and spreads out his wings.

_His wings are the same jet black color as his eyes._

That's all I can remember thinking before I hit the ground.

* * *

_**SUMMER MIST! That was the best chapter I've ever read!**_

_****_**Well THANK YOU kind stranger that is not me! ;D**

**So,**_** why did Max fall down?**_

**How am I supposed to know?**

**_:/_**

**Just kidding, I totally know. But you'll just have to wait (and review *coughcough*) and see! :D**

* * *

**Rate and review! (DO IT. :| )**

**Tell me if you couldn't get enough, tell me if you wanted to throw up, tell me if you hope to be the world's most beautiful armchair, I don't care.**

**Just TELL ME! :p **


End file.
